


Will that be all?

by Ambercreek



Series: Fictober18 [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, F/M, Huntress Widowmaker, Oni Genji Shimada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 21:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16206266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambercreek/pseuds/Ambercreek
Summary: The Huntress is impressed by The OniDay 4 - "Will that be all?"





	Will that be all?

“Will that be all?” The Oni looks up to see The Huntress. Leaning herself on the railing of the balcony above him. Her one hand tucked under her chin. Her weapon leaning next to her.

“Might I say an Impressive display back there.” She adds on. The Oni scoffing at that. “That was not mean for anyone else’s eyes.” He responds, sliding his sword back into it sheath on his back.

“What, don’t like the compliment?” The Huntress asks. That still doesn’t get a response from the other.

“Then tell me your name at least?”

“Genji,” He finally responds. The Huntress smiling slightly at that. “A wonderful name.”

“And yours?” The Oni asks. Shifting the weight of his feet. Crossing his arms over his chest.  

“Amélie.” The cold night breeze combed through her long black hair.

Genji could not deny the deadly beauty of The Huntress in the moonlight. He knows what this woman has done but it does not stop his heart from beating.


End file.
